Conventional paging receivers utilize many types of antennas for receiving signals having specific frequencies. Typically, antenna size and shape varies with both the frequency of the signals the antenna is to receive and the size and shape of the paging receiver which houses the antenna. For instance, in many low frequency applications, the antenna takes the form of a wire connected to the receiver. In VHF and UHF bands, antennas are often shaped such that a loop antenna or a dipole antenna is formed. In each case, however, the antenna must not only function electrically, but also physically fit into the paging receiver.
As technology has advanced, a greater number of features has been included in paging receivers due to customer demand. Many of these features, such as alphanumeric displays, real time clocks and alarms, musical alerts, etc., require a large amount of complex circuitry for implementation, which tends to increase the size of a paging receiver including such features. At the same time, however, market trends have dictated that paging receivers become smaller and lighter such that a user can easily carry a paging receiver without strain or discomfort. These conflicting requirements have necessarily resulted in paging receivers in which the space available for accommodating an antenna has decreased. One solution to this problem is to reduce the size of the antenna. This cannot always be done, however, without adversely affecting the electrical performance of the radio receiver.
Thus, what is needed is an antenna which can be accommodated in a limited amount of space without adversely affecting the performance of a radio receiver housing the antenna.